The Progentirr
The Progentirr (Latin alia saecularia meaning other worldly) race were a realm hopping species of energy beings. They were seen by the pre-industrious civilizations as beings of pure chaotic energy. They were in fact beings made out of condensed energy in their Ur'realm, though reaching on through to the normal realm, they are seemingly weak and boneless see through creatures, only held in a bipedal firm state by a seemingly energy membrane. They came into the Seilaan Cluster as one of the first ultra-sapient beings in the whole of the cluster. They achieved the ability to hop into the Normal realm of Serezenne at an unknown date. They are known to have created many large constructions inside the clusters of the Totality. The Progentirr are seen as the godly creators and forerunners of mostly all life in the Seilaan Cluster. There are many hieroglyphics and ancient scrolls that speak of off worldly, strange and bulky glowing beings coming down from the sky and having guided the primitive species. They also have been a large influence in many large nations in multiple galaxies in the Seilaan Cluster, seen by said nations as gods, and worshiped as such. They were in fact very mortal beings working on borrowed time, as their life force were being used up along with the realm they came from slowly dying. Instead of falling into a depression of fatalism, the Progentirr had seen this foresaw end as a new beginning. They faced their death with nobility and bravery as they left behind the technologies and advancements they so were proud of. Alien races that had grown and developed thanks to the Progentirr have come to worship these strange beings, even going as far as to create whole religions and nations built on the worship that revolves around the Progentirr. One of these nations are known as the Hoeraels, a small but strong empire with a intense number of soldiers in their fleet. They plan to expand their empires Beliefs and worship in the beings from another realm. Anyone who does not follow their strict beliefs are seen as enemies. History Origin The Progentirr grew and evolved inside the realm BCH-17364(Biochaotic Hellscape), A plane of existence that used to be accessed via rift travel. This Realm has since collapsed, but the energy it dispersed remains present in modern day Seilaan. The Progentirr belonged to this realm, and seemingly had significant technological advancements even before they figured out how to get to our realm. Their weaponry was made of a unstable energy, their vehicles also were fueled by this energy. The guns and armor they wore in our plane of existence was said to be made out of infused alloys with this strange radiant energy. Their ships were of strange design, almost like crystal deposits. The Realm they were in had more then them as inhabitants, and most likely when the collapse of said realm happened, they dispersed and factions could possibly still be out there, but yet are undiscovered. As they advanced it is said in their writings left behind, that they had not too many enemies within the planes. The realm was described as an expansive world with few planets that the creatures evolved on, the possibility of this has a few theories, such as wormholes opening up and swallowing planets and large space rocks from our normal plane of existence. Once they had managed to gain a leap in technology, the Progentirr had begun their ascension as a leading species inside Realm BCH-17364. They had begun making large monolithic structures in the expanse of the realm. The structures were mostly used as large power structures and religious conglomerations. Making cities in the space they began making megastructures that absorbed large clusters of highly concentrated BCH energy. They had named this highly volatile energy as D-Energy. This energy had drastically changed their physiology, scarring their body and ripping it up a bit. Their bodies weakening and arms and legs splitting into veins of ropy flesh. Being seen as disgusting abominations by their own subconscious. They soon began to make full armor plating on their bodies, and soon enough their tech armor became a second skin to them, hiding most of their malice flesh spare a few segmented places where the twisty and ropy flesh is visible. They took on a new persona with the armor, giving them a new sense of pride and confidence. This armor would play as a significant part of their whole. This armor that they wear would forever be a symbol of their failures and their triumphs. Progentirr Civil war The Progentirr had stirring problems inside their society of beings, the high hegemony was facing displeasure among the multiple societal castes inside their society. They were faced soon with an incoming war that will leave a plague on both their houses. The two factions were The Progentirr and The Licenntia. This split was due to budding ideals within the society. The Progentirr believe themselves as nothing more than guides for the lesser beings in their realm, while the Licenntia believe themselves to be almighty, a military ideal that should be worshiped and bowed down to. These split beliefs were starting to come to a head between the two factions, leading to many of the lesser ranked castes picking their sides and readying themselves for what will most likely be to come. Not knowing what to do in this specific problem, the High Hegemony was at a blockade. Soon the answer was given as a large group of Licenntia Supporters began cutting off building supplies to more monolithic religious structures, causing the council of religion to become increasingly tense and aggressive, they began demanding the Hegemony to take action. Soon enough not them themselves, but supporters of Licenntia drew first blood in a religious praying center of Progentirr Deaons. This crossed the line and full civil war began on the rise. Weapons raised they began their bloodshed, amidst the battlefield, new weapons were in the making, and experimental B-Swords began being drawn. The Hegemony sent out Peacemaker troops to suppress the rising conflict to no avail, the Peacemakers got drawn in, and took their sides accordingly. Finally realizing nothing more could be done, they slowly fell into ruin as members took sides and the government reached a partial collapse. When the collapse was aired publicly, the civil war only grew.